


i'm in my bed (and you're not here)

by my_infinite_variety



Series: tumblr prompts [20]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Annoyed Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Chess, Coffee, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, POV Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Pet Names, Relationship Reveal, Replicators, Sharing a Bed, Vulcan Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_infinite_variety/pseuds/my_infinite_variety
Summary: leonard wakes up to spock gone and his replicator not working. a wonderful morning indeed.orPrompt: TOS Spones with the prompts 22 (The One Where Everyone Finds Out) and 28 (Domestic) please!
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: tumblr prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689361
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	i'm in my bed (and you're not here)

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from harry styles' song "falling"

Leonard’s morning wasn’t exactly going as planned. 

His replicator was on the fritz again, so a cup of coffee straight out of bed was out of the question. Spock was gone long before he woke up, leaving his side of the bed cold and empty. He had a splitting headache, like usual, every step to the mess accompanied by a stab of pain and a wince. 

When he arrived, he spotted Jim and Spock sitting across from one another, the captain shoving an entire cinnamon roll in his mouth while he watched Spock plan his next chess move. In any other set of circumstances, Leonard would have laughed to him from afar before nagging Jim about his health. In the moment, however, Leonard’s main focus was on the replicator in the corner of the room. 

He retrieved his coffee and carried it back to his lover and his friend, sliding into the booth alongside Spock without a care in the world. His mind was a bit fuzzy, after all, and he hadn’t had his coffee yet. So, when he took a sip of his coffee, dropped his head on Spock’s shoulder, and mumbled, “Mornin’, darlin’,” it was entirely by accident. Not his fault. 

Spock stiffened against Leonard’s side, clearly surprised by the doctor’s affection within the eyesight and earshot of so many of the crew. Jim looked particular confused, his jaw dropping to the floor with his shock, a piece of cinnamon roll stuck between his two top front teeth. Leonard just lifted his mug to his mouth again, humming pleasantly at the taste.

“Good morning, ashayam,” Spock replied eventually when he’d decided there was no other logical alternative, his arm coming around Leonard to hold him close. Leonard placed a kiss under Spock’s ear, that patch of skin his favorite place to give affection and cover in green lovebites. Spock didn’t seem to mind.

Jim stuttered unintelligibly across from them, the chest game forgotten and his last cinnamon roll going cold on his plate. All of the other crew members in the mess, including a shell-shocked Chekov and Sulu a couple of tables away, stared at them unabashedly.

Leonard just smiled, relished in the warmth of his genius boyfriend, and finished his coffee. The morning had certainly turned itself around.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a comment and/or kudos!  
> leave your own requests on my tumblr (myinfinitevariety.tumblr.com)


End file.
